


Estoy ebrio con café

by Lunitxi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2ww, Boy x boy, Drama, Entrenamiento Militar, Español, M/M, Magia, Malos entendidos, Mexico, Mexuk, Mexusa - Freeform, Multi, Robo de pareja, Romance, Triangulo amoroso, Ukmex, Ukmexusa, Yaoi, engaño, segunda guerra mundial, usamex - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi
Summary: México se ha involucrado en la 2 WW y tiene que aguantar a USA con sus entrenamientos "militares" que le ofrece como aliado además también esta UK quien le gusta tomar el té aunque quizás debería prestar atención a los efectos de la convivencia con estos dos "niños".Porque se dice que el café negro al estar bien cargado hace despertar a cualquiera o al menos eso se cree pero...¿Qué pasaría si al lugar de eso abre "mentes"?¿O piernas?
Relationships: America/Mexico (Hetalia), England/Mexico (Hetalia), Germany/Mexico (Hetalia), Mexico/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se usa un OC para México y su nombre es Alejandro.

> _**Prólogo**_

La noticia había llegado a todo mundo o mejor dicho a los Países Aliados era la hora de sumarse como un _amigo_ más a la lucha contra los del Eje. El 13 de mayo de 1942 el barco-tanque petrolero mexicano " _ **Potrero del Llano**_ " fue torpedeado y hundido por el U-564, un submarino de las tropas alemanas. Ese atentado fue el factor determinante que llevó al gobierno mexicano a dar un giro a su política internacional durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y declararle la guerra a Alemania, Italia y Japón.

Además la política del " _ **Buen vecino**_ " también ayudo a sumar fuerzas con EUA y los demás países, para muchos europeos no representaría mucha ayuda este país que se les unía pero la verdad no sabían la fuerza que poseía este sin duda por algo el gobierno vecino anhelaba que este ya no fuese neutral.

Tal vez no ayudaría mucho en fuerza militar por su situación en la que se encontraba después de sufrir mucho con su revolución pero estaría dejando que el gobierno de EUA pudiera tener mano de obra, suministros, lugares para entrenar.

Felizmente el vecino de México ahora podría entrar y salir de este país con total libertad al hacer acuerdos con su vecino para lo que durara la alianza. A pesar de declarar la guerra a los del Eje el país seguía recibiendo refugiados que huían de la guerra en Europa dejando esto a lado después de mucho tiempo parecía que México y EUA podían volver a tratarse mejor y perdonar ciertas intervenciones de este último.

Meses donde la fuerza de trabajo servía para crear dolor, sangre y muertes aunque ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Era un guerra y así debía ser pese a los gustos de los civiles que sufrían por lo que sus líderes tantos fascistas como nazis decidían hacer contra los Países Aliados. La guerra la sentía todo el mundo y más para los principales involucrados esto era un infierno convirtiéndose en algo infernal más para los civiles que no tenían nada que ver en esto a la hora de sufrir bombardeos por parte de cualquier bando.

" _ **Sin dolor o bajas no hay victoria**_ " podía considerarse una excusa para los líderes de la fuerza militar y estrategias al ver como su gente sucumbía ante aquellas armas que solo pueden teñirse de un solo color en su paso: _**rojo**_ , pintan las ciudades de este color como si fuesen lienzos en blanco esperando tener color pero era el caso, algunos buscaban la " _ **paz**_ " claro con sus ideales de ganar algo a cambio mientras que otros solo deseaban la victoria a toda costa porque no dejarían que sus bajas fueran en vano.

A pesar de todo México se preparaba para la guerra siendo entrenado por su vecino EUA haciendo más cercanos a estos países por un tiempo o en lo que dure la guerra. Para el 23 de enero de 1943 se intercambian cartas diplomáticas entre México y los EE.UU. por las cuales se regulariza el enrolamiento de ciudadanos mexicanos en el ejército de los EE.UU. y otros países aliados como el Reino Unido, que tanto llegaron a los campos de batalla, ya que al contrario de los negros no eran rechazados en el ejército de los EE.UU.; y a su vez, el de ciudadanos de esos países en el ejército mexicano.

Para el 28 del mismo mes se revisa en los Campos Militares de Balbuena al nuevo equipo militar adquirido en los EE.UU. entre los que se incluyen tanques, con lo que da el inicio práctico a las armas blindadas en el ejército mexicano ya que desde 4 de mayo de 1938 se habían comprado las seis primeros unidades además del cuerpo de paracaidistas con la compra de aviones de transporte de tropa.

En las ciudades de todo el país pero sobre toda en la ciudad de México se dan ejercicios de obscurecimiento, en los cuales la población civil debía participar al apagar todas las fuentes de luz, para así hacer difícil el bombardeo de estas ciudades.

_**~°*°*°*°*°~** _

_**Se dice que el café negro al estar bien cargado hace despertar a cualquiera o al menos eso se cree pero...** _

_**¿Qué pasaría si al lugar de eso abre "mentes"?** _

_**¿O piernas?** _


	2. Azúcar

Faltaban alrededor de dos horas para el anochecer y extrañamente bueno para desgracia de Alejandro tenía la orden de cooperar con Alfred además de tener la compañía de Arthur quien se encuentra de “visita” para ver a los aliados trabajar y conseguir los avances de esta unión a los aliados.

La casa del mexicano por ahora está ocupada por su gran amigo Alfred nótese el sarcasmo usado para referirse a su vecino del mexicano el cual no le agradaba del todo pero debido a que el Presidente Manuel Ávila Camacho tiene un acuerdo con su gobierno ahora colaborara dejándole estar en su casa o mejor dicho vivir con él. Lo cual es un martirio para la presentación humana mexicana pero tiene que aguantarse hasta que finalice esta alianza.

A pesar de no tener nada en contra con Arthur no le gusta ver a los extranjeros que le recuerden a cierto español que vive “ _ **cerca**_ ” del inglés (le parece cerca aunque estén separados por mar), los tres están en la sala del mexicano que por ahora se hospeda en otra cerca de la frontera norte y ha dejado de estar cerca de su _jefe_ para no tener que ver tanto según él a USA aunque para mala suerte el rubio llego repentinamente al _refugio_ del azabache con una orden de pasar tiempo compartido a fuerzas gracias a un acuerdo firmado por ambos jefes.

Tranquilamente el inglés toma su té sin prestar atención de nada bueno solamente a sus amigos que nunca le dejan aun si viaja a otra parte del mundo, según Alfred son sus queridos amigos imaginarios porque se niega a darle la razón de su existencia de las hadas mientras no sean producto de alguna historieta o película, mientras el estadounidense le enseña al azabache hablar su idioma pero está de más decir que Alfred no es un buen maestro a pesar de intentarlo con gran esmero al usar una pizarra y demás objetos educativos.

— _Speak_ , Alex — dice el oji azul emocionado.

— ¡No lo diré! Jodete, antes muerto diré esa chingadera — responde furioso el azabache con ganas de matar al otro.

— _But_ … si es fácil, dilo — vuelve a insistir el americano.

— Vete a la chingada, no lo diré culero — se torna más enojado el moreno.

— Alex debes decirlo es parte de entrenar para ser soldado, te hará ser el mejor soldado que puede haber y llenaras de orgullo a tu nación — Alfred lo dice con mucha seguridad tal como si estuviera en una campaña de reclutamiento del ejército (de esas que te lavan el cerebro que es una buena opción unirte).

Al estar el mexicano negándose de decir aquellas palabras el gringo se vuelve más fastidioso de lo que es y sigue chingandole para que diga esta frase en inglés, el azabache que también es necio con sus decisiones no se dejara mangonear aunque tenga que perder el tiempo discutiendo con su vecino igual no es como si tuviera a donde huir del pesado de Alfred.

Mientras tanto Arthur al darse cuenta que a su querido amigo imaginario, es decir, a su querido amigo _nomo_ necesita más azúcar para endulzar su té decide acercarse a donde están el maestro y alumno para pedirle el endulzante al dueño de la casa. Porque no es propio tomar un té sin azúcar para un _nomo_ y eso lo sabe muy bien Kirkland. 

— Alex ¡ _Its easy!_ Solo dilo — insiste más el oji azul.

— No diré esa mierda, ni madres lo hago — responde enojado el azabache.

— Alex… Say: “ _ **I love Alfred, I miss you body and i want sex with you because you are best hero”**_ — usa unas marionetas personificadas como ellos para demostrarle como debe hacerlo según el autoproclamado Hero, mueve a las marionetas con acciones bien amorosas que dejan ver sus verdaderos deseos en todo esto.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente a decir aquella jalada! ¿Y porque demonios ahora utilizas marionetas? ¿Tú hiciste esas jodidas marionetas? — le grita el mexicano obviamente enojado.

— Yes, hice nuestras marionetas para que veas todo nuestro amor que nos tenemos… espera me sentí como _**Bonefoy**_ al decirlo… Say, Alex ¡Dímelo, honey! — se muestra entusiasmado « _Me ayudaron a hacerlos para ser más precisos una de las amas de llaves de la casa del presidente pero obviamente no puedo decírtelo darling»._

— Si tú las hiciste no dudo que sean muñecos vudú esas chingaderas — responde el mexicano.

Él no se permitiría decir esas estupideces que complazcan el ego de su vecino ni que fuera el mismo mocoso que antes estuvo _enamorado_ del gringo, ya no más, esa faceta suya murió cuando le destrozaron su confianza.

Hablando de confianza muchos se la han destrozado cuando lo traicionaron, humillaron y rompieron en muchos sentidos de la palabra, claro que no es como si lo fuera olvidar tan rápido a pesar de mostrar una actitud _cooperativa_ ahora con esto de las alianzas para vencer a los Eje.

Y recientemente quien traiciono su confianza fue Alemania con aquel ataque a su barco-tanque petrolero logrando romper la relación _**amistosa**_ que mantenían logrando convertirse en enemigos aunque él mismo se había prometido mantenerse neutral para no tener que ver con los europeos otra vez y evitar salir lastimado como siempre. Más que nada procuraba el bienestar de su gente, a él no importaba que fuera dañado no iba morir de algún un golpe recibido por un alguna representación humana de una nación pero si su gente se involucra dolerá más si llegan a perder otra cantidad de territorio y vidas tal como paso anteriormente en sus guerras en especial cuando le quitaron una parte vital de su sentido de “ _ **vida**_ ”. 

Por el bien de su gente aguantara colaborar con la gente de Alfred quienes no son de fiar pero a veces debes mantenerte cerca de tus enemigos para no andar desprevenido con los ataques aunque esta vez parezca inofensiva la presencia de EUA nunca se debe confiar y Alejandro lo hace con no dejarse mangonear con estas clases que ofrece su vecino.

A la escena de la pelea verbal se une Inglaterra quien no prestaba atención de su pelea porque lo importante es tomar té no involucrarte en peleas de quienes considera unos “ _ **niños**_ ”.

— Ey, Alejandro lamento interrumpirles pero ¿Me puedes dar algo de azúcar? Por favor — pide cortésmente el inglés como el caballero que es.

— Claro que te doy todo lo que quieras — Alejandro le guiño el ojo con su acostumbrado tono seductor, él esta agarrando a USA de la ropa como si preparara para golpearlo por la posición de sus manos.

— Gracias — el inglés logró sonrojarse al ver como el latino le sonreía, Arthur bajo la mirada por unos segundos.

Mientras el inglés desvió la mirada México aprovecho y empujo a Alfred para alejarlo de su espacio personal, no soportaba tenerlo cerca cuando es pesado con querer hacer este tipo de acercamientos en plan de _acoso_ , él no sería la diversión de USA era hora de ponerse serios con esto.

— ¡Alex! — chillo cuando fue tirado al suelo, no fue una caída tan suave como esperaba parece que el mexicano si le puso fuerza al empujarlo.

Arthur vio como su _hermanito_ el independizado pedía la atención del mexicano de forma como lo haría un niño, a veces le cuesta creer que puede parecer tan infantil en ocasiones y al momento puede tornarse doble cara siendo alguien peligroso como manipulador además de conocer cierto secreto de su personalidad que pocos conocen por ver más su lado infantil-molesto. Nunca verían al verdadero Alfred incluso él no sabe si es el verdadero o solo es una parte de su personalidad oculta, a pesar de esto sabe que no es el único que tiene un secreto de sus acciones por lo cual no puede juzgar del todo a USA por como esconde la verdad.

— ¡STOP! Comon, quédate aquí — le pide el estadounidense aun estando sentado en el suelo porque le duele un _poco_ la caida y no quiere levantarse para que no se note.

Pero sigue siendo ignorado por el dueño de la casa quien se lleva consigo al europeo en dirección hacia la cocina, USA no los sigue solo grita intentando ser escuchado sabe que por la mirada que le lanzó el azabache fue una advertencia a que no lo hiciera, ciertamente su mirada le ha dado un poco de miedo por el color de sus ojos que se ven como los de **_un demonio de ojos rojos._**

Arthur no dice nada al respecto de la actitud del emancipado porque está más concentrado en lo que le dijo el mexicano, logro avergonzarlo por las palabras y teñir sus mejillas de un leve tono carmesí.

No es que no estuviera _enamorado_ del menor sino que aún no se le hace común tener este trato tan _**cercano**_ con él, se conocen desde la época en la que fue _descubierto_ por Antonio pero no quita que aún lo vea a veces como aquel niño _**inocente**_ que iba detrás del español como si fuera el _mejor_ hermano mayor-padre que pudiera tener y que no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera España.

No lo ve como un hombre que sea _maduro_ aun es joven, demasiado joven a su parecer y con una actitud que por su cara pensarías que es un adolescente y no alguien de más de 300 años claro está que es una representación humana de un país por ello no envejecerá rápido pero la cara de adolescente no se le quita aun como su comportamiento o al menos eso piensa UK. 

Hablando de cuando México era un niño su actitud era muy diferente, un pequeño inocente que parecía un _poco violento_ por su tamaño lo veias " _inofensivo"_ pero que sabía de peleas y estaba ansioso por aprender nuevas cosas así lo reflejaba con su interés en la _astrología y matemáticas._

En aquellos años deseaba tener un “ _hermanito_ ” como Nueva España así hubiera podido tener buenos recuerdos de una relación donde no lo hubieran “ _traicionado_ ” tan rápido, gozar de un lugar fértil con buen clima y porque no, como buen pirata obtener valiosos tesoros de una tierra que todos querían y que lamentablemente era de Antonio. 

Si saqueo a Nueva España pero no como quería hacerlo porque a pesar de ser un mal “ _padre_ ” Antonio cuidaba al niño por el interés monetario y no dejaba que él se acercara a los barcos ingleses que saqueaban algunas costas. Es por eso que su acercamiento con Alejandro en sus inicios fue algo cauteloso para ganar su confianza y obtuvo sus resultados en el futuro no por nada han seguido en contacto ambos a pesar de las circunstancias como desacuerdos que han pasado.

Pero con el pasar de los años aún sigue manteniéndose a raya el inglés no ha intentado ser cercano con alguien por su miedo a que le abandonen como siempre pasa o estén a su lado solo para obtener algo y después votarlo aunque no es como si él no hiciera esto también. Tener esta extraña relación _**diplomática**_ con México aún le parece extraño más como el latino le habla. 

México suele hablar bien aun con quienes le han dañado y ofrece su ayuda, para Kirkland parece que él es tan _**bondadoso**_ y nada _rencoroso_ , una persona demasiado amable cuando ve como trata a los demás excepto con Alfred sabe que con él discuten mucho. Y entonces piensa que el trato que recibe de Alejandro _no es nada especial_ solo lo trata como otro más.

Por esta razón no debe y se repite a si mismo que no existe nada más allá de amabilidad cordial en las palabras del mexicano aunque la forma en que lo diga le haga poner nervioso por la desbordante _**amabilidad y picardía**_ con las que lo dice.

« _No, es un niño que solo juega conmigo. Es su manera de ser en todo caso no es nada especial como lo dice, vamos Arthur soy mayor que él no es que no hayas visto a otros usar esas palabras dulces para ganar algo y después abandonarte, no debes caer en juegos de mocosos_ » piensa tratando de que el calor de sus mejillas se vaya al llegar a la cocina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en algunos momentos puede diferir con la historia verídica solo para amoldarse a la trama en beneficio.  
> México se presenta diferente a como lo conocen algunos pero con el nombre muy conocido de Alejandro (físicamente es joven aun y tiene una mirada diferente, como su actitud a futuro espero que les agrade).


End file.
